


Believer

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark (Harry Potter), First War with Voldemort, Gen, Other, Pre-Canon, Severus takes the Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: Severus believes in the promise of revenge. He’d do anything for it, even signing over his soul.





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what motivated Snape to take the dark mark and the thoughts behind it.

The room’s silence is only broken by its occupants’ breathing. No one moves, they barely even blink, all waiting for the door to open.  Behind it, Severus reassures himself, fidgeting with his black cloak. There is no turning back now, not that he’d want to turn back at all. He can almost see, almost taste it, the sweet nectar of revenge, the image of Potter and Black and Lupin and Pettigrew all cowering at his feet, bloodied and broken like they’d left him so many times. Only this one, when he meets them, he’ll no longer be alone. There is one he’d like to torn apart even more, but Tobias Snape is sadly, already dead, so these four will have to suffice. Too long has he been the victim, the defenseless one, never again, he promises himself. He’s got power now, and will have even more under the guidance of the greatest wizard alive. Soon, he’ll be able to show it to all those that laughed at his torment, soon he’ll be able to burn the world and leave the ashes as proof. 

He brushes an inexistent flicker of dust from his shoulders and takes a deep breath, the images he’s managed to conjure up are enough to calm his stomach, and pushes the door open. Not even the love he felt for Lily is enough to save him now. Not when he doesn’t want to be saved.

 

The doors open, and Severus walks in, all confidence and darkness, up to the Dark Lord. His measured steps do not betray his remaining nervousness. He bows, low, dipping his back just as he bends his knee. Taking hold of the hem of his Master’s robe, he kisses it. He is ready now, what is a little more pain, he thinks, after all he’s suffered. He dares to look up, devotion shining in his deep, black eyes. The crimson stare of his Lord is partially amused rather than offended. Relieved, Severus offers up his arm. Cold fingers close over his wrist as a bone white wand dips into his flesh, a sibilant sound escapes his Master’s mouth and a flash of searing pain later, the dark mark looks up at him from where it’s etched onto his skin. For the way it burns one could think it’s been carved in his soul.

 

His devotion doesn’t come from a place of subservience or a desire for power, like the others that stand around them. The Dark Lord has gained his allegiance with the promise of perhaps, the oldest desire there is, that of revenge.

They made him into what he’s now, and one day soon, they will find out what a mistake it was.

Severus never saw truth in demeaning the muggle born beyond to ingratiate himself with his house mates, however, now he’ll believe it, he’ll believe anything if it gets him closer to seeing his enemies pay for all the humiliations they made him suffer.

 


End file.
